headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Glen Lantz
| aliases = Glen Zachary Lantz | continuity = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = 1419 Elm Street, Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = Mister Lantz (father) Mrs. Lantz (mother) Eunice (aunt) Referenced only, but never seen. | born = 1964 Glen and his friends are supposed to be approximately 15 yrs old at the time the film takes place. | died = 1981 (age 17) | 1st appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) | final appearance = | actor = Johnny Depp }} Glen Zachary Lantz is a supporting character and murder victim in the 1984 film A Nightmare on Elm Street. He was played by actor Johnny Depp making his film debut. Depp would later go on to become one of the most recognizable and popular character actors of the modern era. Biography Glen Zachary Lantz was a teenage boy who lived in the town of Springwood, Ohio. He was the boyfriend of Nancy Thompson. Like many of the young people who lived on Elm Street, Glen suffered from intense nightmares wherein he saw himself being attacked by a scarred man with a dirty, brown hat, a striped sweater and a special glove equipped with straight razors. Glen never mentioned his dreams to Nancy or her friends, but when the others spoke of having similar dreams, Glen became more attentive. Nancy's friend Tina Gray suffered from one such nightmare and was extremely bothered by it, so Glen and Nancy decided to spend the night at her house so that Tina could have some company. As it turned out however, Tina's boyfriend, Rod Lane, showed up and the two went into Tin'a mother's bedroom to have sex. Glen was hoping that Nancy and he could take a cue from their friends, but Nancy turned him down. That evening, the man from Glen's dreams, Freddy Krueger, attacked Tina Gray in her sleep and killed her. It wasn't long before Nancy began suffering from similar nightmares. Glen did some research and learned about dream skills. When Nancy asked his advice on what to do should she encounter a monster in her dreams, Glen told he to turn her back on it. By doing so, she would be able to rob it of its power. Nancy's nightmares continued to worsen, but Glen didn't realize just how severe the dreams had become. She told Glen about Fred Krueger and came up with the idea of pulling Krueger out of her dream into the material world. She wanted Glen's help in subduing Krueger should her plan work. Glen humored Nancy and agreed to watch over her as she slept. She told Glen to wake her up at the first sign of trouble. Unfortunately, Glen fell asleep himself and Nancy barely survived her nightmare encounter with Freddy Krueger. Nancy was furious at him, but convinced him to try again. As luck would have it though, Nancy's mother had all of the windows barred and Glen wasn't able to get into the house. That evening, he was in his bedroom across the street from the Thompson house. He was supposed to wait until midnight and then come across the street to meet Nancy. Unable to stay awake, Glenn fell asleep shortly before the stroke of midnight, and that was when Freddy came for him. Glen's body was pulled down into his mattress where he was killed. A geyser of blood spewed forth from the center of the bed, spraying the entire room. A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Notes & Trivia * * The character of Glen Lantz in A Nightmare on Elm Street marks the film debut of actor Johnny Depp. * Actor Jackie Earle Haley actually auditioned for the part of Glen Lantz in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street, which ultimately went to Johnny Depp who went along with him to the audition. Jackie Earle Haley would later play the part of Freddy Krueger in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street; Trivia * lived at 1419 Elm Street. The actual street address of the house that was used in the film was 1419 N. Genesee Avenue, Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street; Filming locations * does not have a counterpart in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Johnny Depp returns to the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise in 1991 in the film Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare as a guest cameo appearance as a guy on a television set. He is credited as Oprah Noodlemantra in this film. * Archival footage of the death of is included in a recap in the beginning of Freddy vs. Jason. See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street at Wikipedia * * A Nightmare on Elm Street at Horrorpedia * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:1969 character births Category:1984 character deaths Category:Freddy Krueger victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Students Category:Characters with biographies